User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD S2: Pirate Princess of the Caribbean
Oh hai, I'm that guy, send you back to school with the tip of my two-sai so fly like "are you following me, camera guy?" Anyway, today I will be writing this entire story like blackbeard Ye think I'm Jokin', Mate? U be squabbling the poop deck with a nutfish on the plank or some shit idk it's too hard I give up but letsa go Cast List Meatholl as Jack Sparrow Awesomesix as Barbossa CaveJohnson333 as Orlando Bloom as Will Turner PiratePrincess7 as Elizabeth Swan EpicNail as various pirates Bobdave as the Governer of the British Wilderness I actually am Sandra Bullock in real life as Sandra Bullock (in real life) and, as always, Gilbert Gottfried as the narrator. The Story Gilbert: Seven years ago, a bunch of buffoons saw a ghost ship for some awkward reason, and rescued a young boy. 7 years later, other stuff happened and people died, while the one and only captain was rescuing a female heroine for some dumb reason. Meat: Eyyy Girl. Wanna take a ride on my ship? Pirate: Is that some kind of innuendo? Meat: The only innuendo I have is my slothy dick in your- Cave: Ew, Meat. Meat: Mate, aren’t you supposed to be protecting the medallions? Cave: What medallions? Pirate: Medallions? Meat: Welp. ~Meanwhile~ Awesomesix: Where are the medallions??? Epicnail: I… probably the ERB wiki. Awesomesix: Not you, this video game I’m playing. GIVE ME MEDALLIONS! Epicnail: Well… we can always go to the wiki anyway. Awesomesix: Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as it has electricity. Epicnail: We also need your blood. ~A6 hands nail a pack of blood~ Epicnail: Where did you get this? Awesomesix: I keep it for emergencies. ~meanwhile, above deck~ Nail #1: I got the blood. Nail(s) #2, 3, 4, 5, and 7: yaay. ~Nail #1 puts the blood on the medallions~ Nail #1: O no Nail #2: Oh no Nail #3: What’s wrong? Nail #1: We need more blood. Nail #4: I got blood. Nail #1: No, we need Pirate’s blood. Nail #5: who Nail #2: yes ~meanwhile, back on land~ Bob: Welcome to british land of british things. Meat: I need a boat Bob: No Meat: I’ll pay you in porno Bob: Okay ~Meat walks out of the room, only to find that Pirate is gone~ Meat: What? where’s the super hot sexy and meaty female person? Cave: dead. Meat: Nah. Cave: She was kidnapped. It was terrifying. Meat: Okay, well we have a boat now. Time to beat the meat Gilbert: So Meatholl and Jack went along to tortuga aboard the interceptor, then lost control of the ship and got kidnapped. Awesomesix: Damn you, Meat! Meat: What? Awesomesix: Not you, the game in which I am literally playing as meat. Meat: oh. Cave: Give PP back! Awesomesix: Who? Nail #1: No, we need her blood! Cave: Take my blood instead! Nail #3: Okay, we do need to feed Sandra Bullock. Sandra: Meat is such a motherly name. Nail #4: Yeah, She needs more blood. Cave: Only if you give back PP! Awesomesix: But the medallions. Nail #6: Ur a medallion! ~Nail #2 kicks Nail #6 overboard~ Nail #2: No, u! Awesomesix: Okay. But I don’t have the chest. Cave: what Awesomesix: It’s on an island. Meat: You left a FEMALE on an ISLAND? Good job. I would’ve done the same. Cave: What is the matter with you. Meat: I am a sloth, I do what I need to survive. Gilbert: So they went to the island which has no name, but everyone assumes it’s the ERB wiki. Cave: PP! Pirate: Cave! Cave: PP! Pirate: Cave! Cave: PP! Meat: Heh, you said Pee Pee. Cave: Shut up. ~Cave saves Pirate and they heal all the cursed pirates, until Meat takes a medallion from the chest and walks into the moonlight~ Meat: Heh. I look hot. Awesomesix: Fite me, fgt! Meat: No. ~Meat shoots Awesomesix, killing him~ Cave: PP, marry me Pirate: I know this is how the movie is supposed to end, but no. Meat: Ha, Cave sucks! Cave: I WILL STRANGLE YOU, YOU FUCKING DICKHEADEDBITCH WEEDSNORTING SHITMUNCH DICKLEAF MUFFLE- ~Meatholl gave CaveJohnson33 a carbonite bath~ Meat: Now, baby… Pirate: No. ~END~ Polls Poll #1 Nail #1 Aweesomesix sucks at video games ROA has gud grammerz stahp objectifying hym Bob is actually secretly australian What do you want to see next? Sesame Skeep The Matoro Runner Magic Nightfalcon Hint for next angry story Category:Blog posts